deltoraquestfandomcom-20200214-history
Ichabod
Ichabod was one of the Sorceress Thaegan's thirteen monstrous children. He is the largest and most dreaded of the children. History Ichabod was born sometime after Thaegan returned to Deltora from the Barrier Mountains. His father, if there was one, is unknown. Ichabod and his twelve siblings roamed Deltora's northeast, terrorising the countryside. The Deltora Book of Monsters Ichabod and his siblings captured a group of travellers and ate all but one before falling asleep. The man was able to escape, though he had no memory of anything before the incident. Josef met this man, who gave him the details on Thaegan's children for his book. The Lake of Tears Ichabod was mentioned in the golden-eyed giant's riddle to Lief. City of the Rats Ichabod and his ten surviving siblings—Hot, Tot, Fie, Fly, Zan, Zod, Pik, Snik, Lun, and Lod—join forces to seek vengeance on Lief, Barda, and Jasmine for the deaths of their mother and siblings. They pursue the companions as wolves and force them into a net trap. The siblings begin fighting over how the food should be divided, Ichabod demanding a large portion of two legs and a head. Lief was able to use this greed to convince the siblings to fight one another to the death over who would get to eat. In the end Ichabod was the victor and the only survivor. As Ichabod prepared to eat the companions, Filli finished cutting the net open. Jasmine knocked Ichabod into the fire as she fled with Lief and Barda. Ichabod chased after them but gave up when they exited Ruby Territory. Return to Del Ichabod attacked Withick Mire as the Resistance was conducting its ceremony to locate the heir of Deltora. He seemingly abducted Dain—who was believed to be the heir—and took him to Del. In actuality, Ichabod travelled alone, as Dain was a grade 3 Ol, and turned into a knife that Lief picked up. Some Grey Guards mentioned he was feasting in the Palace when the companions snuck into the city. After Lief wore the complete Belt of Deltora, Steven was seen dragging Ichabod's dead body. Physical appearance Ichabod was the largest and most powerful of all of Thaegan's children. He had a slimy red colour, with massive, bulging muscles. Anime In the anime, Ichabod's appearance is changed drastically. He is given a large rectangular shaped head, and a giant mouth filled with yellow fangs that he is never seen closing. He also has a long blue, whip like tongue. Personality Ichabod is the most dreaded of all Thaegan's children. He is greedy and believes himself superior to his siblings, as shown when he attacks them so he could eat the companions without sharing. He is often driven by his need for food or his desire for revenge and so is not very rational or intelligent. In the anime, Ichabod was made much more compassionate towards his family. He willingly joined forces with the Shadow Lord in order to avenge them, and repeatedly told the companions how much he loathed them for leaving him alone in the world. Abilities On his own, Ichabod was incredibly strong, and was the only survivor of the battle that killed all his siblings. He also possessed strong magical powers, which, among others, gave him the ability to shapeshift, allowing him to turn into a massive wolf. Relatives Appearances Deltora Quest Deltora Quest 1 * City of the Rats * Return to Del Supplementary books * The Deltora Book of Monsters Anime Ichabod's role in the anime, along with the rest of his family, is expanded greatly. His siblings all survive their fight and stay together. Ichabod, along with Zan, Zod, Pik, Snik, Lun, and Lod, help Thaegan upon her second return. To capture the companions, Ichabod merges with Lun and Lod to become a massive spider. They succeed and bring the three back to Thaegan, who then traps them in her Mirror of Fear. She sends all but Ichabod inside to challenge Lief, Barda, and Jasmine, keeping him back because he is her favourite, and it would be unfair to his siblings. After the companions escape, Thaegan tells Ichabod to succeed where his siblings failed. He turns into a giant spider again (without Lun or Lod this time) and attacks Lief, nearly killing him before Jasmine stabs him in the eye. He's knocked unconscious and thus does not die alongside his mother and siblings. He attacks Withick Mire and abducts Dain like in the book. However, the attack is not as sudden; everyone gets a look at Ichabod and even tries to fight him. He also addresses that he's attacking them for vengeance on his family's deaths. When the Resistance tries to free Dain, Ichabod attacks them. Lief tries to tell him that the Shadow Lord is their real enemy, but Ichabod refuses to listen. He is eventually brought down by blister fire and his soul is reunited with his mother and siblings. Trivia * The name "Ichabod" means "the glory has departed" or "no glory".https://www.behindthename.com/name/ichabod References See also * Thaegan's children Category:Characters Category:Minor characters Category:Males Category:Antagonists Category:Monsters Category:Magic users Category:Thaegan's children Category:Servants of the Shadow Lord Category:Deltorans Category:Post-Adin Deltorans Category:Deceased Category:Articles in need of citations